


Alleyway

by aWildLu



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Catra is still a magicat, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, Vampire!Glimmer, it's two am don't judge me, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: Since humans tended to stay inside in the middle of the night she could hardly hunt properly. Of course, they didn't put up signs that read "Vampires Welcome" at their doorstep either, so she was forced to wait on the off chance that someone would come by her hiding place.





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Glitra Week Day 5: Supernatural creatures, here we go
> 
> Vampire!Glimmer and StillAFuckingMagicat!Catra
> 
> feat. Catra is hot and she knows it

Glimmer was hungry. So, so hungry. She hadn't had a proper meal in a while. Since humans tended to stay inside in the middle of the night she could hardly hunt properly. Of course, they didn't put up signs that read "Vampires Welcome" at their doorstep either, so she was forced to wait on the off chance that someone would come by her hiding place. She knew that a lot of her fellow vampires lurked in bars because it was easier to get a meal that way but Glimmer couldn't stand the taste of alcohol in someone's blood. So, waiting in a dark alley for an unsuspecting victim it was.

She was about to find a new hiding place when suddenly her ears picked up on faint footsteps at the entrance to her little alley. They were so soft, Glimmer almost dismissed them as her imagination but then-

"Yo, what the fuck are you doing there?"

Someone was right in front of her. Glimmer cursed and jerked back but her back hit the wall behind her. Her reflexes were slowed by her unbearable hunger. The only logical conclusion was to sink her teeth into the person in front of her. So she did.

The person stumbled back. They were both on the ground in a matter of seconds, Glimmer on top of the stranger, her canines sunk into the soft flesh of their shoulder. They weren't resisting.

Glimmer didn't notice until her hunger became more bearable. And then she noticed something else, soft fur and a rather... unusual taste. Her eyes focused on a slender tail that was flicking lazily in front of her.

She let go of the person to get a good look at them. A pair of glowing, heterochromatic eyes looked back at her. Her victim, a young woman around Glimmer's own age, had a wild mane of dark hair with cat-like ears sticking out atop her head. The tail Glimmer had seen was, in fact, attached to her as well. But what struck her the most was the relaxed look on her face that barely bordered on any other emotion. She looked almost bored.

They stared at each other for a good half a minute before Glimmer spoke up.

"You taste like wet dog."

"Excuse you, not a dog." She seemed more upset at being called a dog than being a vampire's dinner. Her eyebrows pulled down into a deep frown and showing her own set of razor-sharp fangs.

"So what, pray tell, if not a dog?" Glimmer replied with a scowl of her own.

"A magicat."

"A magicat? Are you sure, you're not just a furry?"

The magicat looked even more offended at that. It would have been hilarious if Glimmer wasn't still so hungry. Her fur fluffed up and she bared her teeth one again.

"I'll have you know that at least I'm not the one who started drooling as soon as I saw me."

Glimmer would have blushed if she had the ability to, and used her sleeve to wipe the drool off her chin.

"So what, you think you're hot stuff just because one vampire wanted your blood? Overconfident much?" She stood up.

The magicat smirked. "Actually, I know I'm hot stuff because you're not the first vampire to want me."

That, at least, explained why she hadn't panicked when Glimmer had started feeding. She had experience with at least one other vampire.

Glimmer started to feel sick. Feeding on another vampire's blood source was something you should avoid whenever possible. It had more to do with honor than anything else but Glimmer felt like she was violating someone's home when she even thought about it.

The magicat must have sensed Glimmer's inner turmoil because she spoke up again. "I'm not anyone's regular source so you don't have to worry about that weird honor thing. I swear you vamps take that way too seriously."

Glimmer sighed. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, she was glad, she wasn't making the other woman "cheat" on another vampire. On the other hand, however, she felt offended at the implication that her honor was something to take lightly and not something that could get you massive judgment should you lose it.

The magicat got up and rummaged through her pockets. After a minute or so she came up with a small piece of paper. She held it out to Glimmer. "I'm Catra, by the way."

Glimmer took the paper. It had a phone number on it but not much more.

Catra was already walking away when she spoke again, "Call me if you need a regular source or whatever." With that, she transformed into a small cat and leaped onto a fire escape ladder.


End file.
